Rithacruca
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |image = WIP |titles = All-Terrain Wyvern |names = shredder |species = Flying Wyvern |habitats = Cealdon Woods, Hotspring Marshes, Pyroclastic Fields, Windswept Fjords, Zeldenyi Expanse |size = Large |relations = Anguished Rithacruca |move = WIP |elements = N/A |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} are Flying Wyverns introduced in ???. Physiology are lithe and swift predators. They assume a normal bipedal stance when not hunting, walking on their strongly muscled legs. Interestingly, its wings are too small to fly properly something they have in common with the so-called "Pseudo Wyverns". What is more, their front claws are quite large and robust, apparently perfect for climbing trees, rocks and even icebergs. It has a row of spikes of varying sizes going from its head all the way down to its tail, while its face is adorned by several large horns. Its teeth are quite robust, perfect for tearing through even tough scales. It is of a murky brown color with tigerstripes on most of its body. Its belly is a lighter brown, as are its wings, while the patagium is of a striking red color. The green eyes are framed by dark patches. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain are adept and agile fighters, being able to very well hold their ground against most predators, even being strong enough to fend off deadly attackers like Ka'sengseng. Behavior Towards Other Monsters are, surprisingly, quite calm and collected monsters. While they can and will unleash their fury upon attackers, they only do so once attacked themselves. Surprisingly, they even tolerate most other large monsters in their territory, as long as the monsters leave them alone. Turf Wars will only ensue once the other monster has shown hostile behavior. Turf Wars *' vs. Rathalos:' The Rathalos roars at the , which responds with a loud, rattling sound. The Rathalos flies up and wants to slash the with its claws. This fails, as the suddenly pounces at the Rathalos, claws spread, and latches onto its back, making the Rathalos slam onto the floor. It then bites into the Rathalos's neck and launches it several feet away (700 - 6800 damage), sometimes even wounding it. *' vs. Taura Zari:' The Taura Zari growls and wants to charge into the . The wyvern hisses and stops the Taura Zari with its claws and a bite to its neck. It latches onto the Taura Zari's back, rams its claws deep into its flesh and bites into its neck. It finished by slamming one claw into the Brute Wyvern's neck and bringing it to the floor (600 - 6750 damage). *' vs. Gravios:' The Gravios emits a high pitched screech and, flames coming from its mouth, charges at the . The evades and slides under the Gravios's neck. It bites into the exposed skin, pulls the Gravios down and, with a swift movement of its claws, slices through its belly (650 - 6800 damage). The Gravios remains on the floor. *' vs. Fenriela:' The Fanged Wyvern roars loudly, at first startling, but ultimately only enraging the . The spreads its claws in a threat display, which is cut short by the Fenriela jumping at the 's neck, latching onto it with its maw. The flinches, but frees itself by grabbing the Fenriela with its claws, slamming it onto the floor - akin to Nergigante - and launching it several feet away (700 - 6500 damage). *' vs. Navaglari:' In a threat display, the Navaglari inflates its throat sac and screeches, before taking to the skies and jumping on top of the . It hacks and pecks at the , which suddenly manages to grab it by neck with its maw, slam it onto the floor and launch it away with both its claws (700 - 7100 damage). *' vs. Ka'sengseng:' The circles the Ka'sengseng, which roars and slams its fists onto the ground. The Ka'sengseng leaps at the and, incredibly swiftly, grabs the by the neck and slams it down onto the floor (850 - 7600 damage). The retaliates by spitting its fluid at the Ka'sengseng, which explodes (150 - 300 damage) and flinches the Fanged Beast. The breaks free and slashes the Ka'sengseng's face with its large claws twice (700 - 7300 damage). The confrontation ends in a tie. Tracks A wandering can leave behind the usual tracks, Deep Clawmarks (e.g. when sharpening its claws on trees or rocks) or Deep Slashhmarks, which grant a higher number of research points. Specific Locale Interactions None. Special Behaviors None. Abilities are swift and ferocious fighters once they deem something a threat. Their huge claws can rip open large wounds, which can prove to be extremely dangerous in combination with their ability to spit a highly combustible fluid that, when in contact with oxygen, explodes within seconds. Description |Monster Icon = |description = are fast and swift monsters, once truly angered. They are faster than the most elusive silver wind and stronger than even the most brutish twin-horns. Be careful when engaging in combat, because its stamina wil outlast yours, and then you're pretty much toast thanks to its pretty explosive spit.}} Rage and Tired States * Rage ** Breathes heavily, inside of mouth lights up. Fluid explodes immediately. * Tired ** Drools Mounts The mount animation is the very same as for other Flying Wyverns. Attacks *'Roar:' Shakes its head and performs a quick roar jerking its head upwards while doing so. *'Taunt:' Paws the earth twice, twitches and growls its mouth agape. *'Bite:' Takes two steps forward chomping twice on whatever is in its direction. *'Jaw Slam:' Jumps forward and rams its jaws into the floor, opening them with great force and causing dirt and rocks to erupt. *'Charge:' Runs towards a target with great speed. It can turn around sharply and perform up to three charges at once. *'Advanced Charge:' It scrapes the ground and starts to run with very high speed, its wings in the air. It finishes this turning around sharply and slamming its wings onto the floor. *'Aerial Sprint:' Runs, getting faster over time. It will lift itself into the air, glide for a short time and jump down on its target. *'Raging Climber:' While charging, it will search for something to climb, usually a rock or a tree. When it has found something alike it will climb it with only a few jumps. Growling and staring at a target it jumps down, claws spread, trying to maul the target. *'Swift and Brutal:' After a charge, may perform this attack. It jumps into the air, gliding towards any nearby, climbable obstacle and clings to it. It then pushes itself away from it, trying to crash onto its target WIP Breaks *Face scarred **Horns broken *Left wing broken *Right wing broken **Claws on right wing broken off. *Left leg scarred *Right leg scarred *Tail severed Carves Equipment Note: Weapons show final upgrades. |-|Weapons= Skills: *'' Mastery - Repeated attacks will apply the effects of Dash Juice (2 pieces) or Mega Dash Juice (4 pieces) to the hunter. Fades after 120 seconds.'' *''Atk. Up Lvl. 4, Latent Power Lvl. 4, Stamina Surge Lvl. 3, Max. Might Lvl. 3, Blast Atk. Up Lvl. 1'' Beta Skills: *'' Mastery - Repeated attacks will apply the effects of Dash Juice (2 pieces) or Mega Dash Juice (4 pieces) to the hunter. Fades after 120 seconds.'' *''Atk. Up Lvl. 2, Latent Power Lvl. 2, Stamina Surge Lvl. 2, Max. Might Lvl. 3'' Quests Ecology Taxonomy Habitat Range Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Behavior Trivia * The concept behind it was a merge between the abandoned creation Shredder Cantios and the old concept for . Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster